


Advanced Dragonology

by Juniperwindsong



Series: Adventures in Dragons [5]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniperwindsong/pseuds/Juniperwindsong
Summary: All the smut not fit to print in my other stories.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Player Character/Felix Rosier
Series: Adventures in Dragons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656961
Kudos: 49





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of excerpts and drabbles taking place in my story, Necessary Monsters (and potentially other stories in the same HPHM universe). It's all the smut with very little pesky plot to worry about (some references and situations may be confusing if you're unfamiliar with the story, but you'll figure it out, I'm sure).   
> Standard disclaimer: these chapters include explicit depictions of sex and sexual situations. All characters are consenting adults. You should be too before you read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't, thinks Felix automatically...But is there a reason? Or is it only because it isn't usually done this way? There have to be dates, time spent together... you have to earn the right. But Juniper never does anything the regular way. And haven't the best parts of his life always started with her dragging him along somewhere unexpected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt is taken from Necessary Monsters, Chapter 8. Head there if you're interested in context. If you came here from that chapter, do note that there is chapter content both before and after this excerpt. This is just the smut.

It's in no way the perfect first kiss Felix has fantasized about: full of sparks and unspoken declarations of love. Juniper isn't expecting it, so her mouth isn't ready and their teeth clash. A few seconds of decidedly unromantic fumbling, and he pulls away to inspect her reaction.

Juniper's eyes are wide in surprise, but for the first time that day, there’s light behind them Felix recognises. She doesn’t move, only stares. She wets her lips, shoulders heaving with the force of her shaky breath. 

"That was..."

"Unexpected?” Felix provides when she cannot find the word. 

Juniper nods, smiling faintly. "Very." It's her smile. Her real smile, and her eyes, and the relief is a rush almost as heady as his proximity to her body. Felix's smile in return is small but genuine as he asks softly:

"So...does that prove this is real?"

Juniper meets his eyes the way she always has, quietly confident and determined to get what she wants.

"If I say no, will you do that again?” 

And this time, it's exactly how he pictured. Juniper's lips are so soft against his, they're almost insubstantial. She pauses after each long, light kiss, lips lingering on his mouth for a moment as if to savor it. 

War rages in Felix as he tries to keep himself calm. Somewhere underneath the excitement and relief and joy of finally getting what he's wanted for so long, there's nagging doubts over whether this is really a good idea. But the need for more is stronger. He slides his hands into her hair, pulling her face closer to his to deepen their kiss. There's no resistance. Juniper softens against him, opening her mouth to let him explore. She presses her trembling hands against his shoulders, steadying herself against the onslaught. It's minutes before they break apart for air, still clinging to each other. Felix wonders if its possible to get drunk from the alcohol in someone else's mouth. It's what she tastes like, and it leaves him heady and unbalanced. It's not at all what he imagined, but what with her has ever been?

Juniper's eyes are glassy as she stares transfixed at his lips, and Felix has to fight a primal urge to press her hips as tightly against his as he can. He's positive he’s never been this aroused. There’s blood rushing to his cock, leaving his brain incapable of rational thought, but some voice at the back of his head is warning him to stop, now, before things go too far. Felix opens his mouth to find a way to tell her, when Juniper bites the corner of her lip and the words evaporate. He pulls her toward him again, their tongues rejoining their dance. Felix grips her waist until she’s flush against him, the way he's wanted to do since he saw her at that Quidditch match months ago. She’s on her toes to make her body line up exactly with his, and the pressure against his trousers drives him mad. 

Felix fumbles with the edge of her shirt, skimming the skin just beneath the hem. His touch is as careful as he can make it in his fevered state, fingertips brushing lightly, but Juniper gasps against his mouth as though his touch has burned her. She arches into him, and Felix, so famous for his focus, is entirely lost. He can't stop touching, every inch of skin he can reach without having to separate himself from her lips, which he doesn't think he can do. And every sweep of his fingers earns a gasp or a sigh from Juniper who has melted into him, her nails digging into his shoulders the only thing keeping her upright.

It’s really only minutes, but Felix isn’t aware of time as he explores her body. It's another thing he's never managed to picture correctly, but it’s better than he dreamed. So focused on feeling everything, Felix doesn’t notice when Juniper moves her hands until they’re against skin. _His_ skin. His shirt is untucked from his trousers, and her fingers slide under the waistband and there's another rush of blood and his mouth is suddenly dry.

_We can't_ , thinks Felix automatically as Juniper's fingers trail across his lower belly, tracing the light outline of muscle. But is there a reason? Or is it only because it isn't usually done this way? _There's dates, time spent_ , he thinks frantically, _you have to earn the right_. But Juniper never does anything the regular way. And haven't the best parts of his life always started with her dragging him along somewhere unexpected? Then she strokes his hip bones, and Felix's body makes the decision for him.

His hands creep up her legs, where there's more muscle than he expected, and Felix wants to take time to explore them more thoroughly but he isn't in charge of his movements anymore. Then he's there, just there. He can feel flames on his cheeks even as his fingers stroke her lightly through her pants. They're soaked almost through, which is alarming until he understands and then it’s as intoxicating as the alcohol on her tongue. Juniper's response is fluttery and high-pitched. She rocks against him desperately, and Felix can’t control a smirk as his fingers push past her pants to dip lightly into the wetness underneath. 

Juniper jerks, and her gasp isn’t quite the same. There’s something less pleasant in it, and Felix's skin turns cold as he pulls his hand back, unable to meet her eyes.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-"

She stifles his apology with her lips, kissing him with new furvour as she fumbles for his wrist, pulling his hand back into place. 

"It's good," she murmurs against his mouth. "So good, I've just...I've never actually done... _this_ before."

How hasn't he thought of that? Felix cringes with shame. Perhaps because Juniper was dating Barnaby at the same time he was with Aurelie and so he'd just assumed all relationships follow the same natural progression. True, she and Barnaby were still in school, but that hardly means anything. School can't have changed that much since he left, and students were always finding ways to do this in spite of their prefects' best efforts. It never even occurred to Felix to hope that Barnaby hadn't had her first, he simply chose to overlook that fact in all his fantasies of her. The sudden knowledge that he might be the first, perhaps the only person, to touch Juniper like this is both elating and terrifying.

Felix is suddenly acutely aware of the rickety iron bed, and the peeling paint, and the raucous sounds from the pub below. This isn't romantic. There's nothing about this room or this situation that would make for a beautiful memory. He might be able to see past that, but this is more than _their_ first time, it's _her_ first time. Felix is sure he doesn't understand exactly what that means for a girl, but he thinks, in general, it's supposed to be better than this.

"Juniper,' he mumbles against her mouth. "This-this isn't right."

"What?" Juniper freezes against him. He can feel her frantic heart beat against his chest, and he wraps his arms around her waist, safely, speaking into her hair.

"I mean...not like this. You're...this...it's supposed to be...perfect," Felix finishes, thankful she can't see how red his face his. He can feel her giggle, causing her body to ripple against him deliciously.

"Perfect? My life is hardly a novel, Felix."

"Special, then." He insists, his lips now pressed against her ear, searching for a safe place to kiss her that won't add any further fuel to the fire already burning through him. But Juniper turns, on her toes again, so she can press her forehead against his and speak directly at his face in a breathless voice.

"It is special. I'm with you." Her trembling fingers slide across his cheeks, burying themselves in his hair. "It should be you. I want it to be you." 

If Felix kept a diary, he would have accused her of reading it. How else could she know exactly what he's always wanted to hear? He can't suppress a shaky gasp. His lips brush hers as he asks:

"Are you sure?"

Juniper meet his gaze steadily, eyes dark, but a different sort of dark than this morning. There's something on fire behind them as she nods.

"Positive."

-

There's an awkward rush as they fumble with clothes and shoes. Felix only remembers he has a wand for this until after he's spent precious minutes undoing her many buttons and zippers and delicate little clasps. And after his first glance of her fully freed body, there's a whole span of time he can't account for. They're on the bed; he has no idea when that happened. He's only aware of his lips fixed to hers as though he needs them to breathe, and his hands on her breasts, stroking and kneading compulsively in a way he honestly hadn't known he wanted so badly. Rational thought returns when he feels Juniper's legs wrap themselves around his naked hips, and he feels desperately out of his depth. 

"I think...there might be pain," Felix warns in a shaky voice. Juniper laughs breathlessly into his mouth.

"Oh no, not pain," she jokes, but there's a bitterness in it Felix hates and can't bear to hear from her right now. He smothers her mouth with his again, and uses a hand to guide his cock toward her open legs. 

Felix slides himself into her as gently as he can, and it should be easy because she’s soaking wet. But then it’s so, _so_ tight he has to push, as though he’s forging a path through unchartered terrain. He tries to watch Juniper's face to make sure she's alright, but as he sinks in further his eyes roll back into his head and he can't see or hear anything, and he can’t stop a groan escaping him because nothing has ever felt this incredible in his life. 

It’s several seconds before Felix can open his eyes to see Juniper's face twisted in discomfort.

"Juniper," he pants, panic welling up inside his chest. "I'm sorry. I...I can stop." Which is a bloody lie because he has no idea if he's even capable of pulling out of her now. But Juniper shakes her head. 

"I'm fine," she mumbles, tugging on his shoulders, forcing his body closer to hers, and Felix can't keep himself from grinning like an absolute fool. Because _of course_ she would say that. She'll say she's fine in the face of anything. It's Juniper; perfect, mad, reckless Juniper, and he finally has her where he’s wanted her for longer than he’s comfortable admitting to himself. And he's never been able to stop her from doing dangerous things, but at least this time he can help.

He nuzzles against the side of her face, hiding his ridiculous grin, and murmurs encouragements in her ear; calling her darling, calling her names he's never said aloud, never even thought of consciously before. But Felix's tongue seems to be working on its own without any input from his brain. The words tumble out more naturally than anything he's ever practiced, and Juniper gasps and whimpers at every endearment. He can feel her muscles rippling around his cock, sheathed so deeply inside her he can’t control his movement anymore. He cries out as his hips jerk forward of their own accord, furious to be deeper. 

“Darling, I'm sorry, I can't-" 

"Don’t," Juniper whispers urgently, her hand running through the hair that's fallen forward into his face. Felix meets her eyes in a panic, unsure what she means, but she leans up to steal his lips, speaking between heated short kisses. 

"Don't stop. Keep going."

His body obeys. Bucking into her again, and then again, inching slightly deeper each time. Felix's brain can't process every new and perfect feeling, leaving him swimming in sensation. He pulls out a fraction to push harder into soft, wet heat that he never wants to leave. He could do this forever if she and his body would let him. Only now Juniper's stirring underneath him, spreading her legs wider, pulling her knees up to wrap around his hips. And this time when he thrusts, it's all brand new again because _this_ is deep, _this_ is where he's supposed to be. Distantly, he hears wordless cries, but isn't sure if they're hers or his. 

_This is dangerous._

The thought flits through Felix's mind as he revels in the exquisite feeling. He's too close, and he can't come yet, not without her. Even in his trance, the urgency of making her feel at least as good as he does asserts itself. He makes a terrific effort to ease back again, and tries to think, to formulate a plan. But this is the part he's always been bad at. Something of his passion-fueled confidence deserts him, and Felix stills, unsure of the best way to proceed and hating himself for being indecisive.

But he's forgotten this is Juniper, and she's never been one to sit back silently and take what she's given. Perhaps interpreting his stillness as a continued fear of hurting her, Juniper grunts in frustration and pulls at one of his arms, pushing the other back in an attempt to roll him over. 

Felix moves with her, surprised and newly aroused as she positions herself on top of him and eases down in gentle motions. Tightness hits him again in a dizzying wave. He groans as he watches Juniper roll her hips erratically, trying to work her way into a rhythm. There’s no art to her movements. It's not a show she’s putting on; just a grinding attempt to find something from his body, and love and lust pulse through him again. Her face is screwed up in what Felix hopes is concentration and not pain. It's a gorgeous picture, and he tries to memorize every part of it to recall later. 

Juniper continues to grind against him, and the pleasure pulsing through Felix is dulled by a newly arisen sense of inadequacy at the idea that he can't give her what she's looking for. On inspiration, he reaches out to rub his thumb against her clit the way he knows should work in theory but he's never had much luck with before. Juniper takes his hand and re-positions it slightly. He copies her movement as precisely as he can, and he must have done something right because she cries out, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. He does it again, and again, doing his best to thrust up into her at the same time, slow and deep, until her hips are rocking frantically and she's smashing his hand against her even harder. 

Felix circles the spot she likes as quickly as possible, and he knows Juniper's reached the brink when she suddenly goes rigid. Her legs shake, and sound spills from her mouth in no discernible language. She collapses on top of him, head resting against his shoulder, still moaning and shaking. Felix holds her against him, unable to keep himself from grinning like a madman once more as he whispers to her a stream of thoughts he isn't aware of thinking. 

"Yes, darling, yes. That was perfect. You're so perfect."

Felix can hear what sounds like choking laughter from underneath her short fountain of hair, and he stiffens because that is _not_ what he wants to hear. But when Juniper sits up her smile is rapturous, and when she leans in to kiss him fully and sweetly and murmur, " _You're_ perfect," against his mouth, he understands it's not laughter at him. It's just bliss. 

A surge of adoration courses through Felix, and he flips Juniper onto her back, easing into her fully again. Juniper gives a sharp cry, but she's still smiling, so it's pleasure then, and Felix forgets about everything else and focuses on making her his. He pulls her leg up to push deeper, get himself exactly where he needs to be. He thrusts again, and again, faster now, and his eyes are hypnotized by the way her back arches and her breasts shake at the force of his movement. He sits up straighter so he can bring his arm between them and rub her clit again, just like she showed him, smirking in lust when her sounds turn almost to shrieks.

Juniper reaches for his body where it meets hers, fingernails scrabbling against his lower stomach, tangling in the small path of hair there. It's a pleasant tingle that adds to his rising euphoria, but it's her cry of "Felix!" when he changes angles and brushes something different inside her that pushes him over the edge. A groaning, growling cry rises up from deep within Felix. His hips pump impossibly fast, then stutter, as he pours into her. His head lolls onto his chest, energy draining from him with each erratic thrust. 

Felix drops onto Juniper as carefully as he can, still twitching within her, entirely unwilling to remove himself just yet. He can't feel her as clearly around his cock as he could a minute ago, but she's still warm, and he wants to stay here, wrapped in her arms, for the rest of his life. For all the ways this was never how he planned, it is perfect. Because it's her. It's them. The two of them together, finally joined the way they're supposed to be, as close as two people can get.

Juniper shifts underneath him, and Felix rolls to the side to keep from crushing her. He snakes an arm under her to pull her back against him, not wanting to be away from her body for a second. Juniper curls up half beside, half on top of him, and rests her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and smile tired, and Felix realises she must be nearly as exhausted as he is.

"Juniper," he says softly, trying to infuse her name with everything he's feeling. Any other words would surely sound trite in the wake of what they've just done. Her smile widens, though her eyes remain shut. 

"Felix," she answers in a voice as full of meaning as his, and Felix sighs, familiar warmth spreading through his chest the way it always does when she says his name. Only now he has brand new memories of the way she can say his name, and he clutches her more tightly against him, satisfied in finally having one fantasy play out the way it's supposed to.


	2. Delicate (Barnaby Lee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so sick of being handled delicately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the Barnaby tag and have zero interest in following my Felix Rosier story to which this little drabble ties, visit my tumblr post here for a Barnaby x YOU version of this smut that is much fluffier: (juniperwindsong.tumblr.com/post/613613094874284032/delicate-barnaby-lee-x-you)  
> Otherwise, this drabble takes place in the middle of Necessary Monsters chapter 10, at the beginning of MC's final year at Hogwarts. I finally worked up a piece from Juniper's perspective, so if the style feels different that was on purpose.

It's Juniper Windsong's final year at Hogwarts, and it's simply not the same. After everything that's happened in its halls, the whole castle feels cold and vaguely threatening. Juniper herself feels different. Her injuries still plague her, but it's more than that. She aches to be touched. It's a craving that eats at her. She drops her wand for the hundredth time in Charms, and her body screams. Professor Flitwick says something consoling, and Juniper winces. It’s worse when the teachers are sympathetic. She wishes they would yell. She thinks the adrenaline rush would help her focus. She leaves the class feeling desperate and keyed. This simply will not do.

Juniper turns to Barnaby first. She knows it’s a weak and heartless thing to do, but the need for something physical is overwhelming. He's always had his eye on her. She thinks he’s her best shot. She isn’t disappointed.

They meet in the Artefact Room on a vague pretense, ("I want to talk to you about something, B.") but there’s only the briefest exchange before Juniper's arms are around his neck and Barnaby’s tugging at her waist to pull her against him. She has to stretch onto tiptoes to reach his lips, but once their tongues meet she doesn't notice the protests from her calf muscles. They part only briefly for Juniper to strip first herself, then Barnaby, whose fumbling fingers can't manage to undo his own buttons. She trails her fingers down Barnaby's bare chest, impossibly firm, before returning to his lips. 

Barnaby sighs sweetly into Juniper's mouth. The sound makes her nervous. He croons her name too slowly, fingers sliding up her hips, and she knows it means trouble. And his eyes. God, his eyes. They say so much, they scream at her with an adoration Juniper can’t bear to hear. She buries her face in Barnaby's neck as he lifts her like she weighs nothing and settles her onto his cock. She can’t stop herself from crying out. 

He fits differently than - _No. Do not think about him_ , Juniper commands herself. _Focus on Barnaby_. He’s rocking into her, oh, so gently; afraid to hit his hips too hard or use his full length. She's so sick of being handled delicately.

Juniper grunts in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She tries to buck her hips against Barnaby; force him to speed up, to go deeper, to hit harder. She wants to be overwhelmed by sensation. But Barnaby is stronger. He props her back against the wall, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly. His insufferably slow rhythm begins to drive Juniper wild. She surrenders to it, letting it build her satisfaction slowly, tantalizingly. She’s surprised at how long Barnaby can last. She had pictured him fast and hard, using all his strength to take what he needs from her body as quick as he can get it. But his hands on her are so light. He cradles her against him as if she we’re one of his small creatures. 

Juniper doesn’t know how long they’ve been there before she feels herself reach a precipice of pleasure. She just needs just a little more to fall over. One hand strokes Barnaby's cheek, the other grabs at his hip as she pleads, “B. go faster. Please, _please_ go faster.” 

Barnaby groans and turns his face fully into her hand, gracing her palm with a sloppy, heated kiss. Clutching her closer to him, he spins away from the wall and kneels awkwardly to the floor. He pushes Juniper back against the ground and hovers over her, bracing his weight onto his arms as he eases into her completely. Juniper gasps, because that's _exactly_ where she needs him. 

Barnaby speeds up, just a fraction, the strain of holding himself back evident on his face. But it’s enough. The friction of his pelvis rubbing against her clit, and the new, deeper fullness pushes Juniper over the edge. She stiffens, arching her back and running her hands through her own hair as a litany of moans erupts from her, loud enough to make even Barnaby nervous. He kisses her, harder than he has before, muffling her sounds. Juniper shudders and clenches around him. Barnaby's own orgasm rips through him and his hips smack against Juniper's forcefully for the first time. It makes stars light up behind Juniper's tightly closed eyes. If he would just do that again she could come for the second time in minutes. 

But Barnaby slows, and falls on top of her, carefully, resting his head beside hers. Juniper can feel his heart beating against her chest. She lets herself rest, enjoying being slightly crushed by his gorgeous body, and feeling entirely relaxed for the first time since term began; since - _No, don't think about that_ , Juniper warns herself again. Tears prick the corners of her eyes and she squeezes them shut. 

As soon as Barnaby can think again, he props himself up and asks, "I’m sorry. did I hurt you?" 

His voice is so full of concern Juniper can't help but smile weakly.

"No, B.," she sighs, "No one's ever been more careful with me in my life." 


	3. Dangerous (Tulip Karasu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's different. A little dangerous. Exactly what Juniper was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of gratuitous Tulip smut taken from Juniper's final year at Hogwarts. Takes place sometime after the last chapter with Barnaby.

"Have you ever done this before?" asks Tulip.

"Of course," Juniper replies.

Tulip's smirk is so close to Juniper's mouth Juniper can almost taste her breath, hot and husky.

"With someone other than Barnaby Lee, I mean."

The heat in Juniper's face blossoms from her cheeks down to her collarbone where Tulip lazily undoes the buttons of her school sweater. 

"Does that matter?"

"No," Tulip says mildly. She peels Juniper's shirt from her shoulders with practiced hands and inspects the newly revealed skin with a critical eye. Juniper has to fight not to cover herself with her arms. "It might be a bit different, though." 

With no further warning, Tulip closes the space between them and seals her lips around Juniper's.

It is different. A little dangerous. Exactly what Juniper was hoping for. 

Tulip's hands are curious and confident, and they somehow know exactly which places on Juniper's body will turn her to mush. A soft brush across her collarbone, a deep stroke against her hip, rubbing circles into her lower back just above the curve of her arse. And when Tulip tugs her to the floor of the girl's lavatory, Juniper follows without question. She isn't sure she's ever been this desperate quite so quickly. Except maybe, once. She determines not to think about that now.

It’s obvious Tulip is more experienced at this. At first, Juniper can do nothing but lie still and let the smaller girl control her body with more skill than she ever imagined. Juniper usually prefers to take a more active role in achieving her pleasure, with Barnaby at least. But somehow, in spite of Tulip's unpredictable nature and mercurial moods, Juniper trusts her body to the smaller girl entirely. It's only after her third orgasm that Juniper can finally think through the pleasure enough to push Tulip off her and onto the ground so she can explore as well. 

Tulip's body is delicate and slender. She feels so strangely breakable under Juniper's hands. Juniper is afraid to press too hard against her and she wonders if that's how Barnaby feels with her. She drags her fingertips across Tulip's chest slowly and gently, less from teasing and more from a fear of hurting her somehow. Tulip's skin is incredibly soft against Juniper's calloused fingers as she caresses her subtle breasts. This shouldn't feel as strange as it does, Juniper thinks; after all she’s touched her own. But to feel the same place on someone else is somehow surreal and exciting. She rolls Tulip's nipples gently between her fingers. She sits astride the smaller girl so she can watch her own hands, running over and over her sweet breasts in circles. It's fascinating.

Tulip giggles softly, watching Juniper, and Juniper wonders if she looks anything like Barnaby when he saw her topless for the first time. Her face reddens in embarrassment, and she lowers her head to Tulip's chest instead, sucking gently on a erect nipple. She hears Tulip's intake of breath and she swirls her tongue in little circles around the blossoming bud. 

“You're good at that, Juniper Windsong," Tulip murmurs. Juniper breathes a laugh against her flesh.

Juniper spends what feels like hours running her hands along Tulip's body. She follows with her mouth, trailing her tongue across every inch of smooth, flawless skin. Tulip is so much more sensitive than Barnaby. She sighs and spasms as Juniper touches her, never pushing her lower or trying to speed her up. Juniper can feel herself growing wet with the pleasure of pleasing someone else so thoroughly. When she finally arrives at Tulip's hips, Juniper is so aroused she hardly feels any nerves at all. She drags Tulip's pants down her legs eagerly to reveal the space between. Tulip's mound is entirely bare and smooth, and Juniper makes a mental note to ask her how she does that. Later. 

Juniper parts Tulip's thighs gently, and they’re so thin she can almost wrap her whole hand around them. She lowers her head to Tulip's folds and spreads them with her fingers, revealing a darker color than she’s used to seeing. Wetness glistens, and Juniper glances at Tulip's face now panting with anticipation. She's suddenly acutely aware of how unprepared she is for this. But that's never stopped her before.

Juniper lowers her head to the quivering flesh and tries a long, slow lick upward. Tulip hums appreciatively and Juniper closes her eyes, finding her way with her lips and tongue. She laps at Tulip's dripping entrance for a delicious minute. She tries to come up with a comparison, but can’t find a corresponding word for the taste or the intoxicating smell. 

Wrapping her lips around Tulip's swollen clit, Juniper sucks as gently as she can, not knowing precisely how this works on someone else. Tulip gives a sharp intake of breath, bucking her hips, and Juniper lifts her head, afraid she's pulled too hard. But Tulip pushes Juniper back against her, whispering, "Yes, like that." 

Juniper smiles and continues to suck, swirling the little bundle of nerves around her tongue. 

"Use your teeth," Tulip orders, and Juniper delicately applies her teeth to the flesh, scraping as softly as she can. Tulip moans in appreciation, thrusting her hips harder into Juniper's face. 

"I need your fingers," she says with a whine that sends shivers down Juniper's spine.

Juniper brings her hand underneath her own chin and inserts a finger into Tulip's wet heat. Tulip pushes back against her expertly, knowing exactly how to get what she wants. Juniper raises her head to allow her hand better leverage, but Tulip pulls her back down by the hair. 

"No, don’t stop. I need both," she demands. 

Tulip's voice is hoarse and pitched lower than usual, and something in it sets Juniper's blood on fire. It takes a minute to find a comfortable angle that will allow her to suck at Tulip's clit while pumping one, then two fingers as deeply inside her as she can. Juniper's hand tires quickly, but the soft whimpers of need from the quivering girl spur her on. To have the supremely self-assured Tulip, so cool and untouchable, hanging on her every movement is incredible to Juniper. The feeling of power is so heady and enthralling, she's almost dizzy.

On inspiration, Juniper inserts a third finger into Tulip and curls them up, attempting to reach that spot she loves so much in herself. Tulip's hands in Juniper's hair clench into fists as her hips buck violently. An uncontrolled moan falls from Tulip's wet lips. Juniper pumps her hand as fast as she can, her head now lifted so she can watch Tulip's face contort in approaching bliss. She tugs at Tulip's clit in a long, full kiss and feels Tulip clench around her forcefully. 

For a minute Juniper's fingers are trapped as Tulip spasms around her, a litany of quiet, breathless praise escaping her. Wetness drips out of her and down Juniper's throbbing wrist. Juniper lets her mouth wander Tulip's thighs lazily, savouring the feel of her velvet skin.

"Come here and let me kiss you." Tulip's voice is deep and hoarse.

Juniper smiles, licking her lips. "Are you sure you want to?"

Tulip's only answer is a hard pull on Juniper's hair, forcing Juniper up her body. She doesn't release Juniper until their lips meet again. Tulip's tongue searches out her own taste in Juniper's mouth, the sensation going straight to Juniper's center.

"So," Tulip asks when she breaks apart for air. "Are you practicing for Penny Haywood, then?"

"What?" Juniper blinks. She scans Tulip's face just beneath hers for evidence of a jest. "What do you mean?" 

Tulip traces Juniper's lips with an elegant fingernail but says nothing.

"Does Penny...like girls, then?" Juniper asks.

"She likes you."

Juniper sits up quickly, taking this in. She's so preoccupied she forgets not to rest her full weight on the slender girl beneath her. Tulip hisses in discomfort. 

"I never..." Juniper's brow furrows. "Are you sure?"

Tulip drags her legs out from underneath Juniper and pushes herself off the lavatory floor. She rolls her eyes at Juniper's confusion, though there's something still hungry behind the sarcasm. 

"Honestly, Juniper Windsong. You can solve the most arcane puzzles even Professors can't make heads or tails of, but you can't see when someone obviously fancies you. How did you ever find any of the Cursed Vaults?"

Juniper is silent for an uncomfortable minute, eyes fixed unseeing on Tulip's bare chest.

"I guess...I don't think that sort of thing. About my friends."

"Maybe you should." Tulip tucks fallen hair behind Juniper's ear. She angles her head and leans in to breathe against Juniper's lips. "But not just this minute."

It's quite a bit longer than a minute before Juniper can think about Penny Haywood, or anyone else beside Tulip, again.


End file.
